skydogsurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan Synnott
Brendan Synnott is a contestant from Skydog's Survivor: Tahiti and Skydog's Survivor: Caramoan. Mostly known for his witty personality but serious gameplay and being voted out by his alliance in Tahiti. Season 3: Tahiti Brendan started off on the Upolu tribe and his tribe avoided Tribal Council when Tracy was medically Evacuated. They then went on to win the next two immunities. At the next immunity challenge, his tribe lost. Marty was sent to exile since he won immunity during the first episode but Tracy being medically evacuated prevented any use, so was later rewarded by being sent to exile. Brendan, Colby and Parvati voted together voting out Michael. Upolu continued on to win the next two immunities and finally made merge; joining Kalabaw and Sook Jai to form Gitanos. Brendan and Monica went on to win the first immunity challenge which was to create the merge tribe flag and since they were the only ones to do it, they were both rewarded with immunity although Brendan's flag was chosen as the official one. A new alliance was formed between Marty, Brendan, Ciera, Kelly and Monica. At the first vote, Brendan wanted Brenda to go as her personality and cockiness annoyed him, but he voted in minority as Colby was voted out in a 6-3-2 vote. In the next tribal council Brendan lost immunity and this time went with his alliance when they voted out Sash as they saw him as the biggest threat in the game and he also had an idol, and was voted out in a 6-4 vote with an idol in his pocket. Brendan lost the next immunity again, and this time finally got out who he wanted to. Brenda was voted out in a 4-3*-1-1 vote where Parvati played her idol negating the votes casted against her. In a twist for the next immunity challenge, the Final 8 were divided up into two teams and were then told that 4 of them (one team) would win immunity leaving the other team of 4 vunerable. Unfortunately for Brendan, his team lost due to no one helping or doing the challenge besides him. The plan was then to take out Michelle as she was the only one not in the alliance but Rafe planned to use his idol on her and at tribal council his fate was sealed when Rafe played the idol on Michelle and his allies, Monica, Kelly, Ciera, and Parvati voted him out. At final tribal he applauded both finalist but told Ciera how he thought she played a good game but was forgettable with moves she made and told Marty how he respected his gameplay. At the end, he voted for the winner, Marty, to become the Sole Survivor. Voting History Season 4: Caramoan Brendan returned for a second time as a favorite for Survivor: Caramoan - Fans vs. Favorites. He was on the Bikal tribe with Candice, Brad, Malcolm, Kim, Rob and fellow Tahiti members, Parvati, Marty, Monica & Kelly. Bikal lost the first immunity and it was clear there were two sides on Bikal. Brendan, Marty, Rob and Kelly targeted Candice, even though Brendan was hesitant since Candice was his friennd. At tribal council, he ended up voting for Candice and the allaiance of 4 were lucky as Candice's inactivity gave her a penalty vote and she was voted out in a 5-4-1 vote. Bikal went on a winning streak for the next three immunity challenges. At the 5th immunity challenge there was a tribe and Bikal lost mostly due to Parvati's inactivity. At tribal council Parvati was voted out in a 8-0 vote as Bikal viewed her inactivity to be dangerous for the tribe. Through the first tribe swap of the season, Bikal suffered their second immunity lost where at tribal council, Ashley was voted out in a vote of 4-3-1. Bikal won the next immunity meaning Brendan was one step closer to merge. A mutiny occured and no one switched besides Brad and Malcolm who came to Bikal from Airai. The next immunity challenge was a duel immunity as both tribes would go to tribal. Scout and Michael ended up winning the immunity challenge. Brendan and Erik were in an alliance and the intended target was Malcolm. But at tribal council that alliance ended as Malcolm was saved and Erik left in a vote of 4-3-1. Despite that incident jury began and Bikal went on to win the next immunity challenge where Brad became the first jury member but then lost the following and final tribal immunity where Malcolm was voted off and became the 2nd jury member. The two tribes finally merged and Enil Edam was formed with the final 9 being 5 favorites, Monica, Brendan, Kim, Rob and Kelly, and 4 fans, Reynold, Scout, Michael and John. Brendan quickly rekindled his alliance with Kelly, as they worked together pre-merge. He also formed an alliance with his close friend, John. At the first immunity challenge the castaways had to make the merge intro for this season and due issues, Brendan could not complete the challenge; John ended up winning the immunity. Brendan campaigned to get Scout out as he thought she was the biggest threat in the game and new from experience how good of a player Scout is and at tribal council Scout did receive votes, well only one, as Kelly, Rob, Scout, Michael and Reynold were in an alliance and planned to blindside Monica who they viewed as a threat, and John, Kim and Monica were told to vote Reynold. So at Tribal Council, Scout received only one vote and Monica was blindsided in a vote of 5-3-1. Although a new alliance formed, with Kim, Brendan and John being the minority. At the next immunity challenge, Brendan felt he would be targeted for voting Scout so he had to win it, but couldn't and Rob ended up winning immunity. Brendan once again campaigned to get Scout out as he knew she was in a secure position, and convinced Michael and Reynold to flip and vote out Scout. And at Tribal Council, Scout was voted out in a vote of 5-3 where Michael played his idol on John. Brendan finally won the next immunity at the following immunity challenge, where he shit talked his way to victory. With no idol on Brendan's Alliance, there was no way to secure his other allies safety although he was in majority for a small period. And that majority slipped away once Reynold flipped and voted for John causing a tie between Rob and John with the vote being 3-3-1. Brendan tried to save John but to no avail as Reynold stuck with voting John and Michael voted John in a vote of 3-2. Brendan won his second immunity in a row, being the only one to do the challenge. Brendan campaigned once again trying to get Rob out as he wanted to split the Kelly and Rob duo but didn't want to vote for Kelly, as he promised her he wouldn't. Kelly, Rob and Reynold has other plans as well. They wanted to trick Brendan, Kim and Michael to vote for Reynold and Rob would play his idol. Kelly campaigned to Brendan to vote for Reynold, but Brendan didn't want to. At the voting, Rob played his idol on Reynold, Kim and Brendan voted for Rob, the trio voted for Michael and Michael voted for Reynold, leaving Reynold to become the 6th jury member as he was voted out with an idol in a vote of 3-2-1. At the following immunity challenge, the Final 5 were sent on a search for codes planted throughout the season in videos, Brendan lost where as for Kelly, she won immunity. Brendan knew he was probably the next to go so he campaigned hardcore to Kelly and Rob to vote to keep him giving details about what may happen if they kept Rob. At tribal council Reynold flipped once again voting out Rob in a 3-2 vote and Rob had finally been voted out after three tribals. Voting History Trivia * The only Time Brendan received votes in Tahiti was when he got voted out. * Brendan has stayed on Bikal for every tribe swap in Caramoan. * In Caramoan, he has so far casted four failed votes. ** Ever since merge began he's only voted for two different people. *** In Tahiti, he had casted two failed votes in total. * In Caramoan, so far, he is the only person to win immunity multiple times (2).